


Heavy Weight

by EarlGreyQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel is older for once o:, Lemons, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian is in college and is a soft chad, Soft Boys, definitely NSFW, smut lots of it, they always are written so mean and in a dark environment i want happiness for sebas and ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyQueen/pseuds/EarlGreyQueen
Summary: Ciel decided to go to the gym one day - not realising that he was going to meet the love of his life there who was not only a college student but 7 years younger than him.(This is a really soft smushy fluffy story - no death, no angst, no tears (maybe happy) - Ciel is 28 and Sebastian is 21 - They're really happy together and it's gunna be sweet)





	1. Chapter 1

Bright blue eyes squinted at the white lights of the gym as he entered,as his eyes adjusted he managed to take in the sheer size of the room and the amount of equipment there was to his disposal. Treadmills lined a window filled wall, offering a view out onto the quay-side, dead weights were in the corner and there were other cardio machines dotted around, the gym was relatively busy with sweaty bodies working to a better version of themselves. With a nibble of his lip he walked up to one of the lockers provided for the patrons to use, his small hands shoved his worn hoodie into the metal containment along with his tatty old kanken backpack and fiddled with his padlock making sure it was securely locked, with a determined feeling in his stomach he pulled on his headphones, pressing play on his favourite playlist and managed to relax a little as chill-hop filled his ears.

  
The musician nodded to himself and came to the conclusion that the treadmills seemed to be the best place to start, a brisk walk was all he started off with, his feet falling heavy below his body with a steady rhythm, sweat began sticking to his forehead after ten minutes and he decided to break into a gentle jog, after two minutes of the slow jog his chest felt tight 'wow I really am unhealthy, gross', he slowed down to the walk again, taking a big swig of his water bottle, the cold liquid welcome to his overheated body. As he slowed back down to a walk his eyes flickered over to a pair of sweaty men laughing light heartedly at their friend struggling with lifting a huge weight. Ciel swallowed thickly at the sight of the tallest male, he was built like a house but still slender, his body being hugged by a white work out shirt and grey shorts, his black hair was pulled back into a bun ontop of his head showing an undercut and piercings covering his ears, his face was sharp but he had kind features, a big grin covered the face as he helped his friend up from the work bench and Ciel ate up the sight of the friendly expression.

 

Red eyes flicked up and caught the blue eyes in an intense connection, Ciels eyes widened and he whipped his head back around, his clasped his hands together nervously. Ciel caught sight of himself in the window reflection and the flush that dusted his nose. God how embarrassing – he had been caught staring at the man like he was a 3 course meal. With a shake of his slate locks he told himself silently to get a grip before starting to jog again. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the dark male on the treadmill next to him, the man wasn't even jogging he was leaning, watching, smirking. Ciel swallowed and tried to block the handsome man out - with much failure. His jog slowed to a stop and he turned to the taller man, he took the headphones off of his head and let them hang around his neck, with a polite smile he met the crimson eyes of the other man.

 

“You're new here right?” The mans voice was silky smooth and melted Ciels brain “I would've remembered someone like you if I'd seen you before, I'd remember the hair colour.” He tapped the top of his head as if to cement the statement.

 

Ciel licked his dry lips before speaking, his voice was raspy when he spoke and he cringed inwardly at acting like a crush driven school girl “Yeah it's my first time in a gym actually, this place got recommended to me. It's nice, huh?” He awkwardly gestured around and the taller man laughed softly.

 

“Yeah it's nice here. It's quiet, which is the best thing. So why are you here? Muscle building? Weight loss? You don't look like you need to lose any weight.” Red eyes ate up the petite figure of Ciel and a smirk painted his face at the sight of blush dusting the males button nose.

 

“Uh... The people I play with in a band are doing some body work and I guess I felt a little left out.” A soft laugh left the pretty males lips and he spoke again “Wanna get so strong I can just rip my shirt off for the ladies and all that.”

 

The large man joined in laughing and shook his head before holding his large hand out, it was dusted with chalk from lifting the weights “The names Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. College student by day, personal trainer by night.”

 

“Ah it's nice to meet you Sebastian. I'm Ciel Phantomhive, just a struggling musician trying to tone up” He reached out to shake Sebastians hand and marvelled at how large the mans hands were to his, a pleased smile painted his face at the way the interaction went. “What were you doing over there?” He nodded over to the weights where the two males that had been lifting weights were having a small drink and snack break.

 

“I'm just doing some training with my two room mates, no training tonight just personal business. Wanna join us? I don't expect you to do anything crazy though don't be too worried.”

 

Ciels mouth popped into an 'O' and he nodded enthusiastically, relieved to have someone who would help with his health journey “Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to impose!”

 

“Of course not! We love teaching the freshers like yourself! Looks good on our college time.” A toothy grin ended the sentence but soon faded away with the laughter bubbling from the shorter man.

 

“That's really sweet you think I'm a freshman but I'm probably much older than you as I'm 28! College has been and gone for me.” Ciel wiped non-existent tears from his pretty blue eyes and ate up the sight of the shocked male “I have my mother to thank for my baby face.”

 

Sebastian stumbled over a sorry before being waved off by Ciel, he smiled and ushered the male over to the corner of the gym where two other men stood.

 

“Guys this is Ciel, he's going to join us for a light gym session ok?”

 

The blonde scoffed out a laugh “His workout is our cool down! Right Agni?”

 

The taller Indian man laughed softly and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder “Everyone has to start somewhere Bard.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the two having the discussion and turned to Ciel. “You ready?”

 

* * *

 

By the end of the session everything hurt on the older males body, he had pulled his hair back with a sweat band but nothing was stopping him from looking slick with sweat. He leant back against the wall and finished the rest of the water in his bottle.

  
“How are you feeling mate?” Bard slapped a heavy hand onto Ciels shoulder and sniggered at the wince of pain from the slate haired male.

 

“Sore. Very, very sore. But I feel good. Thank you.” A polite smile painted itself on Ciels face and he spoke to the trio of brutes surrounding him “Do you guys need payment or anything? I mean you've spent like three hours training my dumb ass.”

 

Sebastian laughed and shook his head “No, no, no don't be silly. It was our pleasure to help you man. We can help you if you're ever in here again y'know. I'd always be up for another session with you.”

 

Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian, his whole expression full of thanks towards the younger man “I'd really like that Sebastian, thank you. Hey if you guys won't let me pay you with cash can I offer you some free tickets to come see my show next week?”

 

The three college students glanced at each other before nodding eagerly, any excuse to go out and drink was a good excuse in their books, especially if it was with free entrance to the show. With an exchange of details and a promise to Bard he could bring the girl he had a crush on the small band of mismatched humans broke apart for the evening. Ciel slipped his headphones back on and started on his walk back home, his head full of images of a 6'5, red eyed, college student.

 

* * *

 

Glasses clinked together back stage and the three band members took the shots before all pulling a face, the sound of music and a loud crowd filling the bands ears. Ciel, Alois and Lizzie all grinned at each other, excited to be performing at one of their favourite bars of all time again. They each had their place in their little band they had pulled together in College; Ciel played the bass and sang, Alois played the main guitar and did backing singing and Lizzie, the most unexpected of all, played the drums – And fucking rocked at it. Ciel felt his heart soar with pride as he watched his band members clean themselves up before stepping out onto the stage.

 

“You ready sluts?” Alois bumped his hip against Ciels and watched as the slate haired male laughed, Lizzie slapped the blondes shoulder in a scolding manner and shook her head, always the big sister figure, before ushering the two of them out onto the stage, the crowd erupted with a shout as Ciel took to the mic at the front, the rapidly changing colours of the disco lights changed to bright white and illuminated the members on the stage, they were all wearing black ripped jeans and a different take on a fishnet top for each of the members.

 

“Hello everybody!” Ciel shouted into the mic and the crowd erupted again, he could hear Lizzie impatiently tapping on the drums and Alois playing with his guitar strings “Are you all ready for a good night!?” A grin painted his pretty face as the shouts got louder and he spoke again “We are Soft Autopsy! Let's go!”

 

The music began, and so did the crowd, the lights flashed erratically as the three of them began on their first cover, it was their own twist on 'Emperors New Clothes'. Ciel began singing and felt the rush of adrenaline as he watched the crowd sing along, his voice strained a tad as he hit the higher notes but he carried them out beautifully, his voice having a huskiness to it. Song after song they blended in beautifully, the crowd got rowdier and rowdier and Ciel caught eye of Sebastian as they reached the last song in their line up. He winked at the college student and Sebastian faked surprise and pointed at himself 'me?' he mouthed before breaking into a massive grin. The musician was glad the college student had decided to turn up even though it had been a week since they had seen each other in the gym, he was happy to see Bard and Agni had joined the ebony haired man to the show.

 

“Last one for tonight my lovely people! Let's make it a good one!” Ciel started on the next song and pressed his lips close to the mic before breaking into song, this was his favourite cover, 'Hit and Run', the song and the lyrics fit well with his voice, the crowd sang along with him. He had to make this song the best as it was the last of the set for the evening, he grinned as Alois pressed up to his side, the both of them sharing a mic to sing the chorus. Red eyes practically glowed as they ate up the delicious sight of the older man on the stage, his bluish hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the passion for his art form written all over his face. As the song finished the sound of Ciels heavy breathing could be heard down the mic and a huge grin covered his face.

 

“WE HAVE BEEN SOFT AUTOPSY! THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT!” The lights on the stage dropped and the DJ immediately shoved back on some party tunes to keep the crowd going, the chorus for an encore continued even after the band had left and had returned to the safety of the back stage room.

 

“That was such a good set tonight my little lovebugs!” Lizzie wrapped her arms around the both of the males and squeezed tight, her blonde curls had fallen from her bun and her eyeliner had smudged with the heavy set.

 

“Yeah it was super great” Alois spoke into Lizzies shoulder where his face was being smushed, he pushed back and the icy blue eyes lit up. “Hey Ciel is that tasty toy boy of yours here tonight?!”

 

Ciel laughed nervously and a blush covered his nose and dusted his cheeks, he grabbed a bottle of beer and took a good chug before talking “Yeah he's here, I didn't think he'd turn up but he's here. Like out there, he was watching!” Tipsy babble poured from his mouth and Alois laughed at the way the oldest member of the group had fallen apart at the sheer mention of the gym buff he had spoken of the last week.

 

“Drink your beer, take a breath and go get him Ciel you crazy cougar you.” Alois winked and grabbed himself a beer “I'm gunna go find some thirsty boy to go fuck for the night! Have fun my angels!” He blew a kiss over his shoulder before sauntering off.

 

“Well while the two of you are off trying to hook up I'm gunna go home with Paula ok?” Lizzie spoke fondly of her long term girlfriend and squeezed Ciels arm gently “Good luck with Sebastian. Give me a text later to let me know you got home safe.” She pressed a soft kiss to Ciels cheek and smiled before disappearing off through the back doors of the bar.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian jumped with a startle as a small cold hand wrapped around his arm, a smile painted across his face as he turned to see Ciel stood behind him, with a laugh he pulled the smaller man into a hug, the small body fitting perfectly into his arms as he effortlessly lifted Ciel off the ground. “Hey! Oh my God Ciel you were great! More than great! Amazing!” Sebastian placed him back again, his hands didn't leave the slender frame, large hands gently resting on a thin waist.

 

“Thank you! We love performing here, it always has a good turn out! How about Agni and Bard did they enjoy it? Did Bard bring that girl?” Ciels blue eyes looked up at the college student with a tipsy joy.

 

“I'm pretty sure they both really enjoyed it! Bard is over there with the girl he brought and...” Sebastian trailed off quickly as his eyes scanned the bar “Ah, and Agni is over there making out with the pretty boy he's been chatting to recently.”

 

Ciel followed Sebastians pointing finger to see the beast of Agni swaying along with a beautiful purple haired man their lips latched on the dancefloor. “Oh wow. Lucky him eh?” Large warm hands squeezed gently at his waist. Ciels breath hitched at the touch and his eyes drooped a little as Sebastian leaned in, his lips pressed against his ear and he murmured, low enough only for the two of them to be able to hear.

  
“I think I'm luckier with you here...” Sebastian chuckled seductively and pulled away, satisfied to see that cute flush covering Ciels little nose. “Do you want a drink Mr. Big Shot? Anything you want. You offer me free tickets to a fuckin' amazing show I gotta offer you something back right?” A bright white grin sent his way as he watched Ciel study the cocktail menu.

 

“Uuuuuuuh, I'll have a Long Island please! If that's okay?” The musician took the chance to press himself closer to the broad chest of the younger male, a nod was sent his way before turning to talk to the bar tender. Sebastian wasn't paying attention to the tipsy musician who was currently making the most of the distracted man to try and make a mental map of the chiselled jaw and shapely nose. With a smirk playing on his lips Sebastian turned back to the musician who was moving to the beat of the music in his arms.

 

When the pair got their drinks they ventured through the crowd to find one of the quieter booths for the pair to sit and drink at, Sebastian held tightly onto Ciels hand as he dragged him through the busy crowd. Crimson eyes locked onto an empty booth tucked away in a far corner and he tugged the older man with such a force to the booth Ciel worried his arm was going to pop out of its socket. God Sebastian was a brute of a man. Ciel wanted to eat him up.

 

When they finally sat down Ciel took the opportunity to sit as close to Sebastian as possible and scooted up close to the tall man and sipped his strong cocktail, the alcohol not only coated his throat but also coated his nerves, covering them with a fake confidence that sober Ciel would cringe at and shake his own shoulders. But sober Ciel was asleep right now and probably didn't want to come to the phone.

 

The blue eyed man leant his head drunkenly onto a broad shoulder and sighed softly as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. “I'm so glad you came tonight, I was worried you weren't going to come to my show. Like it wasn't going to be your thing, or you had found something better, or... Something...” Ciels ramblings trailed off as his mouth wrapped around the straw again and he sipped the drink.

 

Red eyes crinkled with amusement at the drunken man and his babbling and softly shook his head, his ebony locks framing his face, his bun no where to be seen “You're crazy. I think you're cute so I would've done anything you wanted me to pretty much. You've got those eyes that I'd do anything for.”

 

Ciel laughed and patted Sebastians thigh, letting his hand rest on the muscled appendage “That's really nice to hear.” With another sip of his drink he spoke again “I don't do this often you know.”

 

Sebastian tilted his head and sipped his beer, a questioning look on his face. “What do you mean?” His eyes took in the flushed cheeks of the drunken older man, his slightly parted lips and drooped lids over his pretty blue eyes 'Man being small really means you have shit alcohol tolerance huh?' Sebastian smirked with the thought but squeezed Ciels hip, encouraging the man to talk more.

 

“Chat up hot college students” Sebastian choked on his beer and slapped his chest, Ciel's eyebrows melded into a worried expression and he patted at Sebastians back “Oh God sorry! My big mouth! I'm just saying... Like just saying that, I haven't even been in the dating scene or anything for years and especially not with people so much younger than me!”

 

Sebastian wheezed a laugh and rubbed a circle on Ciels hip “You really don't have to worry... I don't hook up with cute older musicians either.” The air was hot between the two of them as they leant in a little closer, noses touched and lips brushed, Ciels eyes fluttered closed and he leant in a little more.

 

**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**

 

Sebastian jerked back from the close proximity of Ciels space and swallowed thickly. He mumbled a sorry and grabbed his phone. The conversation was quick and he shot an apologetic look at Ciel, the larger male downed the rest of his beer.

 

“I'm sorry Ciel. Agni and Bard are leaving and they're my lift back to my dorm. I – I'll see you again soon ok? I have your number I'll message you.”

 

Ciel nodded slowly, his brain hazed with alcohol was struggling to catch up with the events that had very quickly piled up. “Uh, yeah that's cool I guess? I'll see you around Sebastian.” He sent a small smile at the college student and sipped at the last of his drink, he watched as the broad back turned into the crowd. The singer pulled out his smartphone and started a text to Alois about what time they were leaving the bar, suddenly the atmosphere in the club making him want to go home.

 

A gasp left his mouth as his jaw was gripped by a large hot hand and a quick, liquor tasting kiss was pressed to his lips, teeth nipped at his bottom lip and a soft moan left his mouth. “Monday. See me Monday.” A breathless voice spoke out and the hot hands cupped Ciels face.

 

Ocean blue met ruby red and a small nod was all Ciel could offer in confirmation. Sebastian smirked, his hunger for the musician sated for until Monday. He pulled away and winked, his body backing into the crowd.

 

“See you then Mr. Big Shot.”

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~!
> 
> Another update for you guys!
> 
> There is very NSFW porn in this chapter so if ur not into that then this fic probably isn't for u! I really enjoy writing rough fucking so hope y'all like that.
> 
> I have some dumb ideas for a bit more porn writing and a few more fluffy chapters which I hope you guys will enjoy :) 
> 
> This fic will only be /10/ chapters so it's going to be quite fast paced and next chapter will have moved on by quite a few months as with longer fics I lose my interest in writing them :')
> 
> anyways hope u all enjoy and there should be another update next week!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> EGQ <3

Seven PM had finally rolled around on the Monday and Sebastian was pacing impatiently in his small dormitory room, Ciel had said quarter to seven for pickup but his crappy little black VW was no where to be seen. A pair of silvery grey eyes followed the tense figure backwards and forwards with a pair of thick silver eyebrows raised above them. Agni had heard Sebastian excitedly talk about Ciel all weekend and now Monday was here and the blue haired musician was late.

 

“We are in the middle of the city, Sebastian.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He's probably caught in traffic.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He's definitely coming Seb I know it.”

 

“I know!”

 

Red eyes stormily looked over as Agni twiddled one of his plaits between his fingers and sighed, leaning back on Sebastians bed. “Sebastian stop pacing. You know he likes you. He was all over you. Ciel's a good person he wouldn't show you up!”

 

“I know Agni! I'm worried about him. I'm not worried about me. He said he wasn't confident with busy city driving.” Sebastian flopped down on his bed next to Agni and red eyes rolled up to meet grey. “I hate having to wait I just wanna see him and fuckin...” His hands curled into fists in the air and released again “I don't know! I wanna see him.”

 

Agni chuckled and patted Sebastians black locks; It had been a long time since he had seen Sebastian be excited for a date, his childhood friend had had his ups and downs with romance and it was nice to see Sebastian dating someone older and kinder but still young at heart enough to keep up with the 21 year old.

 

**BEEP BEEP.**

 

The sound triggered Sebastian and the young man was up quicker than Agni could process and was at his window, the Indian man watched with a smile as Sebastians face lit up with his signature toothy white grin. A child-like wave was sent outside of the window and ruby lit up as the wave was obviously reciprocated from the car outside.

 

“Oh shit he's here!” He spun around and pulled at the fitted black shirt he was wearing, fiddled with the belt that was holding up the tight pair of black jeans he had on and smoothed his hair “Do I look ok? Oh God I bet he looks so cute tonight fuck. Am I underdressed?”

 

Agni laughed out loud and stood up from the bed and patted Sebastians shoulder before passing him the dorm key. “You look wonderful my friend. Now go see him. He's waiting.”

 

Sebastian bit down on his smile, unable to hide his excitement and grabbed his phone and wallet.

“Thank you Agni. I'll see you later!”

 

Agni watched with a content expression on his face as his room-mate and best friend all but ran down the hall and down the stairs to the outside world where Ciel was waiting. His eyes flickered up to see Soma at his door.

“Oh hey sleepy head... Sebastian just left.”

 

Soma nodded drowsily and grabbed Agnis hand to pull him into his own dorm, the smell of incense wafting from his space.

 

“That's nice.” The purple haired man spoke “Come love me now.”

 

“You don't have to ask me twice.” Agni grinned as the door shut behind him.

* * *

 

Sebastian jogged up to the car and knocked on the window, the sound made the smaller man jump, his eyes met Ciels and he ate up the sight of the musician and heard the door unlock, he pulled the door open probably a little harder than he had planned and slid into the worn leather passenger seat. A worrisome look spread across Ciels face before he started gushing words.

  
“I'm so sorry Sebastian. I got lost and then I was going down a one way and then I couldn't get out of the one way. Then I almost got hit by another car on this huge roundabout and then I panicked and then I thought I was never going to find your block of flats so I had to -” Sebastian cut Ciels rambling off with a finger to his lips and a laugh.

 

“It's okay Ciel. Honestly I was just worried about you is all. You didn't have to drive I was more than happy to catch the tube.” That same toothy grin spread across Sebastians handsome face and it seemed to calm Ciels nerves. Red eyes flickered over the sight of the smaller man who was wearing a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath it, he had his hair tucked behind his ears and that adorable flush across his nose which had Sebastian swooning. _'Fuck he really is cute tonight.'_

 

“Phew okay.” Ciel laughed under his breath and started up the car again “So, what's the plan tonight?”

 

Sebastian floundered for a moment, his mouth hanging open and he knew he looked gormless “Uh, I didn't even think of that I was just excited to see you to be honest.” His large hand rose up to rub nervously at the back of his neck and he sheepishly smiled at Ciel who was focussing on pulling away from the curb.

 

“Okay, uh, I have an idea of where we can go but it depends if my friend is working or not because they can get us in.” Ciel smiled and his eyes flickered over to Sebastian who had his gaze firmly trained on the side profile of the blue haired man “It's a surprise though.”

 

Sebastian nodded, his ebony locks falling around his high cheek bones “Sorry about not planning. It's a good thing you're quick on your toes otherwise we'd both be fucked.”

 

Ciel chuckled softly and pulled out onto a duel carriage way, the music in Ciels car soothed Sebastians nerves and he relaxed a little. ' _Ciels older, he knows how to handle situations like this. He's so calm it's amazing.'_

 

Little did Sebastian know; Ciels heart was beating a mile a minute like a little mouse. Just as nervous as the college student sat a foot away from him.

* * *

 

The arcade was busy, full of rows and rows of games new and old, the music from all the games and the voices of excited patrons mixed to a loud hum in the background. Ciel held Sebastians hand tight as he pulled him through the crowds towards a small stair case. A jokey looking Tiki sign reading 'MINI GOLF' was across the stairs and Ciel grinned over his shoulder to the student.

 

“Mini golf!?” Sebastian wolfishly grinned down at the shorter man and put his hands on his hips “I hope you know I'm about to kick your ass at this.”

 

“Ah to be young and hopeful again Sebastian.” Ciel winked at him as they made their way up to the counter, a young blonde haired man sat behind the counter, red clips holding his bangs back, the green eyes of the man lit up when he saw Ciel and he joyfully greeted him. “I need two tickets for the golf please Finny. I'm about to beat this kid at golf.”

 

“Ciel's mean to play against.” The blonde – Finny as his name tag said, and handed the score sheets to both of the men “He beat our whole friend group almost twice over when we came before!”

 

“I ain't scared of him.” Sebastian took the golf club with a confident aura surrounding his large frame and slid a hot strong hand onto Ciels lower back below his backpack and ushered him towards the asphalt of the first hole. “Ladies first.”

 

Ciel rolled his eyes at the comment before placing the ball down “You'll do well not to chastise me Sebastian. I _am_ going to beat you.” A cat like smile spread itself across Ciels face as he punted the first ball straight into the hole, he coyly pouted over his slender shoulder before breaking into a teasing laugh “I'm just too good.”

 

Sebastian raised a sharp eyebrow and gently nudged Ciel with his hip, bumping the smaller man out of the way as he put his own ball down “We'll see.”

 

The hole took two shots to get the ball in.

 

Red eyes were stormy as hell as the couple moved from hole to hole, Ciel almost getting hole in ones at every number and laughing gleefully as his score rose higher and higher and Sebastian stayed behind.

 

“Okay. Okay. I feel so mean stomping you like this.” Ciel spoke in a teasing manner as he stepped up to stand tall on a fake rock next to the last hole and used his golf club to point towards the hole at the end of the green “If you get a hole in one here. You win.”

 

“What do I win? Your pity?” Sebastian grumbled like a child, his brows tight together and he leant down to rest of the handle of the club, his huge frame hunched over.

 

“Fine. You win my pity and whatever else you want.” Ciel grinned, his sharp little teeth all in a shiny row and he put his club over his shoulder.

 

“You're on.” Sebastian took a few steps forward and wrapped his arm around Ciels waist, with Ciel stood on the rock the college student only came up to Ciels chest and spoke lowly up towards the pretty face “But if I win I get to make out with you.” His heart hammered hard against his chest as he spoke the words, he watched with a pleased expression as a red flush spread across Ciels cheeks and nose, a curt nod was the only reply from the older man.

 

Sebastian pulled back to let Ciel hop down from the rock, the musician carefully placed the ball down and eyed up the hole at the end of the green, he hit it, hard. It missed. Sebastians eyes widened at the bad hit from the man. Ciel calmly moved forward, not letting the miss-hit shake his confidence, knocking the ball into the hole on the second hit. Blue eyes swung up to meet red and Sebastian smiled sweetly, placing his own ball onto the ground. _' **Dear God. I know I haven't been the best behaved. But please. Let me hit this one in**.' _

 

With a deep breath he hit the ball and watched with intense eyes as it sailed quickly through the course and spun round the hole before disappearing into the black. Sebastian whooped and punched the air, Ciel bit back a laugh and placed a hand to his forehead in a despairing manner.

 

“It seems you managed to pull out all the stops at the end huh?.” Ciel shrugged.

 

“Damn right I did. I told you I would win.” Sebastian passed Ciel his score sheet which he had scrawled in bold **'I WON'** across the front, his heart blossomed at the laugh Ciel gave when he saw the sheet and watched as the delicate hands folded the paper and put it into his pocket. A memoir of the date to keep for a later day perhaps.

 

“You only won because I was so nice as to let you win” Ciel looked up at the man with a bratty pout before his expression changed to that of a more relaxed one “Shall we go get something to eat?”

 

Almost as if on queue, Sebastians stomach rumbled and he nodded like a hungry child. A laugh was shared between the two as they left the golf course and made their way back into the busy arcade.

* * *

 

Ciels crappy old car rumbled to a stop outside Sebastians dorm block and the two sat in silence for a moment in the car. Ciel awkwardly fiddled with his jumper sleeves and pulled at a lose thread; a relief washed his brain when Sebastian broke the silence.

 

“Would you like to come in for a bit Ciel?”

 

Ciel could hear that the question was hopeful and had a lot riding on it. A tiny voice inside his head told him not to go in and go home – he was too old to be playing around with younger men but a much louder voice told him to fuck it. Go in. Spend some quality time with Sebastian.

 

Ciel swallowed and his adams apple bobbed in his throat, the way that Sebastian watched it closely as Ciel answered did not go unnoticed “Sure. I'd like that.” Ciel nibbled at his bottom lip “It's been a few years since I've been in a dorm.”

 

Sebastian chuckled and shrugged “Well I've only got a year left living here so may as well enjoy the dorm life while I can.”

 

Ciel smiled and nodded before slipping out of his beaten up car, he picked up his backpack out of the back seat and pulled it over one shoulder he watched the tall college student almost unfold as he got out of the car and Ciels heart jack rabbited in his chest. He was going into Sebastians flat, with his friends, his room-mates. He licked his dry lips and locked the car before pocketing his keys and trailed behind Sebastian. The FOB on Sebastians lanyard beeped as the electronics unlocked and Sebastian held the door open for him.

 

“After you.” Sebastians hot hand landed on Ciels back once again as he ushered him through and closed the door behind him. “I'm on the third floor so we gotta climb. The lift broke months ago and we've been asking for a fix but as you can guess, no one has come.”

 

“Ah the classic crappy college maintenance. I remember in my dorm we had a broken garbage chute for the whole year. It was such a pain in the ass.”

 

Ciel slipped his hand into Sebastians as they started the climb up the stairs and they walked in silence, it was nice, the sound of their steps echoing in the stairwell and the warmth of each others hands folded in with one another. Ciel almost whined like a child when Sebastian had to let go of the smaller hand as they reached the floor which was his. Through the simple glass door was the shared kitchenette, it was messy (as Ciel had expected of a college kitchen) and in the kitchen was a sofa, on top of said sofa was Bard who was lying down with a beer in his hand, and a small girl with red pigtails and huge bottle end glasses, was perched neatly on his lap with a beer in her own hand. The girl nervously waved while Bard wolf whistled and thrusted his hips up making the girl jostle in a teasing way. The rough movement made her squeal and she slapped at his chest.

 

“Bard seems to have got lucky with that girl hey?” Ciel laughed and pressed close to the sport student

 

“Oh yeah one-hundred percent. Mey's sweet, she means well and seems to be getting him to behave so.” Sebastian shrugged and chuckled and as they reached the end of the corridor pulled his key out and unlocked the door “This room is mine, sorry if it's messy.”

 

Ciel waved off the concern and slipped underneath Sebastians arm and entered the dorm. The first thing he noticed was how the whole room smelt of Sebastian, spicy and boyish. The room was simply decorated with a grey bed-spread, band and sports posters on the wall and a desk by the window which had some open books and a laptop placed on it. Ciel made his way over to the window and placed his bag down onto the desk chair.

 

“You have an amazing view from up here” The musician leant forward on the desk and jumped a little as Sebastian leant over his smaller frame, his strong jaw pressed close to Ciels shoulder. “You can see the whole city.” The city spread out below them and the bright busy lights of the buildings and cars reflected in Ciels large eyes, he had always loved the city skylines, especially at night.

 

“Yeah it's neat huh?” Sebastian spoke softly and tilted his head to nuzzle closer to the older man, his hair smelt of apples and something earthy, Sebastian wanted to eat him up. “Hey?”

 

Ciel turned his head and swallowed hard before nodding a reply, they were close, intimate. This was different from the club, there was no alcohol this time, just two men extremely attracted to each other in a very close proximity. “Yes?” The word was a whisper on Ciels lips.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Sebastian spoke lowly and burning red eyes met cool blue, the ruby orbs studied as Ciel nodded and his eyes fluttered shut, dark long lashes harshly contrasting with the porcelain of his skin. Sebastian couldn't help but note at how beautiful the man was. As their lips met a soft sigh left Ciels lips, the kiss was gentle and sweet. A silent contract between the two. The kiss was brief and Sebastian pulled away, releasing Ciel from the hold he had him in and sat on his bed, he patted the space next to him and Ciel sat down.

 

Ciel was the one to make the move this time, small hands grabbed at the tall mans shirt lapels and pulled the college student into a deep kiss. _'Fuck his mouth is so hot.'_ Ciel deepened the kiss and tilted his head to allow more access for tongues to battle. Sebastians hands were tightly on Ciels waist and he pulled the smaller frame onto his lap and brought their bodies flush. _'This is insane what am I doing? He's 8 years younger than me for gods sake.'_ Ciel pushed the thought away as he teasingly rolled his hips downwards onto a growing erection between Sebastians thighs, the noise that came from the student was ungodly and Ciel panted hotly into his partners mouth. The two made eye contact for a moment before joining together once more. The kiss was hot, it was messy but oh fuck it was so good.

 

Ciels hands were everywhere on the young man, pulling at the shirt buttons and grabbing at his meaty arms, Sebastian was built like a greek god and he could kiss like one too, Ciel could feel the hard mass of erect flesh seated below his ass and he marvelled at the size of it. The thought of it being inside of him, any hole, any where, however Sebastian wanted to fill him. A shiver of heat ran up his body and he moaned at the thought, the sound made a beast-like growl roll up from the student and pull away from the kiss, that desperate hot mouth was now all over Ciels pretty face, marvelling at the soft jawline and the light stubble that covered the skin, it worked its way down to Ciels slender neck where skin was sucked and bitten. Ciel lolled his head back and moaned loudly at the sensation. He couldn't think how many years it had been since somebody had last loved on him like this.

 

“Too many clothes... Too covered up.” Sebastian mumbled against the smooth neck, grabbing brutishly at the jumper, Ciel happily obliged and pulled the wool off, he threw it, no care in the world as to where it had landed, now the jumper was gone it revealed a thin cream, chiffon shirt underneath, Sebastian could see perky pink nipples protruding through the almost see through fabric and he bit his lip at the sight. “Jesus Christ Ciel you're going to be the death of me.”

 

A sultry giggle left Ciels kiss bruised lips as he slowly unbuttoned the thin shirt one by one, the fabric soon slipped off of his delicate shoulders revealing his milky chest. “What a wonderful way to die.” His words were almost cut short as Sebastian roughly pulled him back in for a kiss, his strong hands now exploring every inch of the naked flesh made available to him. Ciel wriggled and pulled back from the hot touches, he bit his lip and slipped off of Sebastians lap to kneel neatly between the strong thighs, Sebastian breathed hotly through his nose as he watched smaller hands unbuckle the strong belt around his waist. He pulled the belt loose and unzipped the jeans slowly, savouring the view of strained boxers. "Let me treat you right Sebastian."

 

“Jeez Ciel...” Sebastian spoke lowly and hissed as his hot cock touched cold air “Fuck. You better put that pretty little mouth to work right now.” His large hand slid into Ciels silky hair and guided his head towards his twitching cock, he moaned low as Ciels hot mouth enveloped the large member and his hand got tighter in his hair. His breath hitched as the hot mouth moved up and down and a hum came from the back of Ciels throat. His hand guided Ciels head up and down and he gasped as he felt Ciels throat constrict around the head of his cock.

 

“Oh fuck. Oh God. You don't have a gag-reflex down that tight little throat, huh baby?” Sebastian growled the words down at the older man and bit his lip hard as Ciels big blue eyes look up through his thick lashes and he opened his mouth wider, showing off to Sebstian how far down his throat he was. The student groaned at the sight, his hands held Ciels head in place and he thrust into the hot, wet throat “Christ. Jesus. Fuck.” Ciels softly moaned around the cock and gripped at Sebastians strong thighs, he gagged a few times and tears gathered on his lashes from the rough treatment.

 

Ciels body was hot, everything felt amazing and he kept his eyes trained on Sebastians face, he loved the dominating hold the younger man had on his head and the way his face and throat were being fucked, he pressed his tongue flat on the underneath of the thick cock and moaned as his own hand fumbled with his buttons and zip before slipping his hand into his tight jeans and wrapped around his own member. He jerked his hand roughly and his eyes rolled at the overwhelming pleasure that was overloading his brain.

 

“Oh fuck. I'm gunna cum, Ciel... Baby I'm gunna cum...” Ciel marvelled at the way Sebastians handsome face twisted in immense pleasure and pulled his mouth away, strings of precum and saliva connecting his pink lips to Sebastians red cock. His small hand wrapped the leaking member and moved his hand up and down, the skin velvety and sticky underneath his palm.

  
“Cum on my face...” Ciels voice was thick with saliva and he moved his hand on his own member the same pace as Sebastians “Please come on my face...” The statement was begging and Sebastians eyes widened at the filthy words that left the innocent looking man, he bit his lip hard and stumbled over his words as he felt the coil of heat get closer and closer. Sebastians face scrunched up and he cried out as he came hard, the thick pearlescent liquid spurting across Ciels face and the musician gasped as he came in his own hand. In his pants. In a dorm. Like a teenager.

 

The room fell quiet apart from the heavy breaths that mixed in the air and Ciel pulled his hand away from himself and Sebastian, he looked down at the sticky mixes on both of his hands and licked at his lips, tasting the salty seed from the younger man. Said younger man was currently flopped back on his bed, chest heaving and his hands covering his face.

 

“Wow Ciel... That was... Amazing.” Sebastians voice was rough with pleasure and audibly swallowed “I've never... Been blown like that.” It was true. Sebastian had had many blow jobs during his time at College but never one by an older man who had obviously had practice and skill in the field of pleasure.

 

A small laugh bubbled up from Ciel and he stood on shaky legs. “How flattering of you. Better than a make out session huh?” Blue eyes watched with amusement as Sebastian nodded and his head lolled to the side and he met the ocean gaze, a handsome smile spread across the sharp face and used his chin to point towards a door behind his bed.

 

“The bathroom is through there. For you to, uh, clean up.” Sebastian ate up the sight of the cum covered face, the way it stuck to his hair and lips. Ciel was hot, a surprising sex god who had a filthy hot mouth and words to match it. He watched as the older man disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the tap running. When Ciel came out again he only had his boxers on, his hair was slicked back and wet and his face clean and fresh looking. “Hey good lookin'.” Sebastian had changed into pyjamas in the time that Ciel had been gone and he held out an old soccer tee for Ciel to take, the tee was obviously well loved with a faded print of a cartoon devil on the front and his soccer number on the back. “Please would you stay the night?”

 

Ciel flushed at the question, but nodded a small yes and took the worn tee from Sebastians hands, he slipped it on over his head and laughed softly at how huge it was on him. “I'd really like that.” The smaller man flopped down onto the bed and rolled over to let Sebastian lie next to him, they both lay awkwardly for a moment before Ciel snuggled closer and rested his head on the strong chest of the man. “Thank you for tonight Seb. It's been lovely.”

 

Sebastian gently massaged the back of Ciels head and played with the soft strands of hair, his mind flickering back to when he had his fingers tied up in the hair and shook off the horny thoughts; he sighed in a relaxed manner and kissed the top of Ciels head. “No thank you. Who would have thought that a simple day in the gym would lead us here huh?”

 

“I know right. The world works in mysterious ways.” Ciel spoke sleepily and traced patterns on the strong chest of his partners and yawned “I really like you Sebastian, I don't want this to be a one time thing y'know.”

 

Strong arms pulled him in closer and squeezed the smaller frame, the handsome face hidden in Ciels hair and shook his head. “It won't be a one time thing Ciel I promise. I don't want it to be a one time thing. I really like you. It was nice, the date, learning more about you and spending time with you. I'm fed up of vacant boring people, you're nice and interesting and give the best head a man could ever wish for.”

 

Ciel flushed at the last comment and hid his face in Sebastians shoulder. “Shut up.” He mumbled against the skin “Turn the light off.” The student obeyed the order and the light turned pitch black. They both lay silently, curled up together on a tiny student single bed. Ciels heart hammered in his chest and he felt like he could have run a marathon. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy and content with someone and he never wanted it to end. When he heard the soft breaths of the sleeping young man he whispered into the night.

 

“Goodnight Sebastian.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a new soft and sweet story I've decided to write - Devil Behind The Wheel is really heavy for me to write at the moment and I've rewritten the next chapter about a million times and I'm still not happy with it so it's on Hiatus as of now!
> 
> I decided that the boys decided smth soft and smushy to keep our souls warm over christmas!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this as I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> EGQ ~


End file.
